


Picture-Perfect

by Kateydidit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateydidit/pseuds/Kateydidit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade knows exactly how he'd like to propose. Molly knows exactly how she'd like to be proposed to. Turns out they're both wrong. A Molstrade proposal drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture-Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (*cough cough _Lex_ cough cough*) left me a prompt for a Molstrade proposal fic. I happily complied.  
>  Un-beta'd and un-Britpick'd, but with much love. All errors are my own. Enjoy!

The proposal, when it happens, is not quite what either of them pictured.

Greg - a traditionalist and, truth be told, a romantic at heart - would have liked to ask her for her hand where they first kissed, but upon reflection he decides that a morgue does not set precisely the right tone for a proposal and settles for asking on their anniversary instead. (Their first kiss was a surprise too, but that’s another story.)

Molly, if she had thought about it, would have pictured being proposed to against the backdrop of a radiant sunset, the kind of Moment that deserves the capital M. But then again, she would have thought this while curled up on the couch alone with her cat, so perhaps it’s not a surprise that the actual day she is proposed to is overcast and rainy. (But it’s The Day and they are passing through the same park as their first official date, and Greg is  _not_  going to wait a year just because the sky refuses to cooperate.)

Greg fumbles the box as he kneels on the damp ground, cursing under his breath while drops of water slick down his hair, but it’s all right because Molly only smiles, the fingertips of her left hand pressed to her lips, and doesn’t laugh. Molly blurts her “yes” before he even gets the chance to finish asking, but the way Greg grins and breathes “Mols” like it’s sacred makes her forget that she just ruined his very lovely proposal and that she’s about to lose her grip on the umbrella. And when Greg manages to get the ring onto her finger, kissing her soundly, and Molly  _does_  lose her grip on the umbrella, suddenly dousing them both, Greg’s laughter only sparks Molly’s giggles until they’re both kissing each other silly.

That is, until the umbrella starts blowing away and they have to go chasing after it, laughing the whole way.

It’s not a picture-perfect moment by any means. Ask them for their proposal story and Greg will automatically answer, “Oh god, it was a total bloody  _disaster_ ” before launching into a long-winded explanation, gesturing for emphasis at the really awful bits. But Molly will be standing beside him, giggling the whole time- and if you watch Greg’s face very closely, you’ll notice he’s smiling too.


End file.
